List of Factions
This is a list of all the factions featured in one of the nine books of the Solverse cycle. Celestials Main article: Celestials The Celestials are the true unknown of Solverse. Little more than Their existence is known to the El'yon. They are referred to throughout the Second Trilogy and featured primarily in Celestia. Joshua is the first being in Solverse since the Original Creation to make contact with Celestial civilization. The Celestials also include the Tele'yon, who are first level Celestial beings. First appearance: Celestia Dates: Beyond universal timescale Major characters: Unknown Major systems: Unknown Infinite Empire Main article: Infinite Empire The Infinite Empire is the understandable expression of Celestial rule throughout the multiverse. It comprises a number of smaller civilizations within Solverse. During the Last War, the Infinite Empire unites universal civilization with the sole exception of the Atarians. First appearance: Daedalus Dates: Original creation to recreation Major characters: Aion, El, Aetaern Major systems: Kolob, Rabah First Empire / Aion'ari'yon Main article: First Empire First appearance: Galactica Dates: Original creation to Lightning War Major characters: The Sha Major systems: Rabah El'yon Main article: El'yon The El'yon arose out of the Cosmogenesis event that led directly to the Lightning War. They are those members of the First Empire who chose ascension. First appearance: Daedalus Dates: Cosmogenesis to recreation Major characters: The Watcher Major systems: Lei'ari Centaurians Main article: Progress The Centaurians were a civilization formed originally in the Progress fleet launched during the Solar War towards Alpha Centauri by the Technocracy under Arthur Feingold. About a century after launch, their descendants flourished on the planet Centauri Prime for about two centuries before collapsing due to a combination of resource management, hostilities, and disease. They were succeeded by the Leomhi. First appearance: Invictus Dates: About SY 136 to SY 422 Major characters: Major systems: Progress Fleet, Centauri Prime Leomhi / Uranti'yon Main article: Urantia The Leomhi are the descendants of the Centaurian civilization, who represent less than one percent of the original Centaurian population in a genetic bottleneck. They rose from the ashes after about two centuries of barbarism and languishing. The Leomhi civilization is largely confined to one continent on Urantia, while much of the planet still exists in devolved barbarous conditions during Joshua's mortal life. Their population is significantly different in appearance due to four centuries of living outside of the bounds of Earth. They mastered the art of space travel and expanded their civilization to several nearby star sytems. The Leomhi civilization later joined the Second Dominion under the guidance of Zarā and other ascended beings. First appearance: Daedalus Dates: About SY 630 'until absorbed in Second Dominion Major characters: Joshua, Zarā Major systems: Urantia Atarians ''Main article: Hiteria The Atarian civilization was formed from the conquests of the planet Hiteria, originally settled during the Age of Exploration. It's affairs were manipulated over the millenia by the semi-immortal being Exades. It eventually falls under the sway of the A'yon and is one of the primary instigators of the Last War. First appearance: ''Andromeda'' Dates: Major characters: Athè, Hyro Phanatus, Exades Major systems: Hiteria A'yon Main article: Lightning War The A'yon are fallen members of the First Empire who refused to participate in Cosmogenesis. They rebelled against the Celestials and the Infinite Empire, causing the Lightning War. All of them were bound by the Band Gate to a region of Solverse called Outer Darkness until the capture of the Band Gate by Exades and the Atarian civilization. With control of the Band Gate, Exades released the A'yon and began the Last War. First appearance: Galactica Dates: Lightning War to Last War Major characters: A'yai Major systems: Outer Darkness; later, much of the universe Third Genesis Humans Main article: Third Genesis With the ascension of much of the human populace in the Second Dominion, the Third Genesis takes place. Some of these ascended beings choose to go to other galaxies throughout the universe and help create life there. This life become Third Genesis humans, under the careful watch of the Infinite Empire. First appearance: Galactica Dates: Third Genesis to Recreation Major characters: Major systems: Second Dominion Main article: Second Dominion The Second Dominion was a civilization led by Zarā and other ascended beings. It was later led by Joshua himself. It was first formed from the leadership of the ascended beings in Sol System and Urantia; the name was a tribute to the original Dominion fleet that took the mortal Joshua to Sol System. It remains one of the bulwarks of civilization throughout the nine-book cycle and participates in the Last War. First appearance: Icarus Dates: ~SY 1,000 to Recreation Major characters: Joshua, Zarā Major systems: Sol, Urantia, Orion Arm of Milky Way Consortium Main article: Consortium The Consortium is the unity government of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Luna, and various governments and corporations. It was founded out of the economic collapse of the Foundation Period and provided a utopian standard of life for about a century to billions of people. It briefly reorganized itself in a unity government with the Technocracy until the Solar War caused the economic collapse of the Consortium. It was reorganized in '''SY 138 by influential World Congress politician Marcus Cato Scaevola and General Septimus Severus Gaius Quintus as a military dictatorship. It later evolved into the Anthroperium. First appearance: Sol Dates: SY 0 to SY 138 Major characters: Sebastian Myrcenae McRae, von Dehlin family, Septimus Severus Gaius Quintus, Marcus Cato Scaevola Major systems: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Luna, Charon Confederacy Main article: Confederacy The Confederacy was the first Solar nation to be organized out of platforms constructed and financed primarily by Asteroidal Industries, Inc. and associated entities. In 49 BSC, the worlds Dosijing, Kamijing, Ganymede, and Freitaika gained the right to unregulated free trade with other systems outside of the bounds of the corporation. In late 41 BSC, these four systems declared themselves independent states and formed the Confederacy. The Confederacy lasted until it joined the Protectorate during the Solar War. First appearance: Sol Dates: 49 BSC to SY 134 Major characters: Jaymeson Nicks, Cera Nicks, Wu Kenshu, Moriyoshi Mirimoto, Johann Yun Baker Major systems: Dosijing, Kamijing, Freitaika, Cosmograd, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Vesta, Ceres, other minor platforms in the Main Belt Alliance Main article: Alliance The Alliance is an independent faction existing at various times in Sol System and has many characteristics of a well organized criminal enterprise, stateless militia, government in exile, hacker syndicate, terror organization, and resistance group. It's stated goals include the covert protection of non-Consortium entities, a check against Consortium expansion and maintenance of it's own interests. First appearance: Sol Dates: SY 17 to SY 31, SY 97 to unknown, SY 115 to SY 147 Major characters: Haydn von Dehlin, Cera Nicks, Avion (double agent), Chemosh Major systems: Noveautrea Main article: Noveautrea Noveautrea is the first fully artificial world to be built in Sol System. It was founded by Cyrillic expatriates from the Soviet Union and had several ten thousand citizens at it's height. It focused on research and scientific breakthrough. Due to it's highly eccentric orbit, it was untouched by the Anthroperium and maintained self sustainability throughout the turmoil of the Second Trilogy. Noveautrea was eventually absorbed into the Second Dominion. First appearance: Sol Dates: ~100 BSC until aborption in Second Dominion. Major characters: Wilhelm F. Keigel Major systems: Noveautrea Free Mars Main article: Mars Mars is the only system within Sol to be recognized as having complete and full autonomy. It does not fall under the sway of any faction, but later joins the Protectorate at the urging of it's Free Council. Each city on Mars acts as it's own state. The Free Council acts as a parliamentary congress of unpaid representatives from each city on Mars; the Council has no legislative power, but may advise each city. The Council publishes a regular series of newspapers and holds much popular sway. Mars fell to the Antharchos regime in SY 241, ending it's four centuries of autonomy. First appearance: Sol Dates: 255 BSC to SY 241 Major characters: Major systems: Veragrad, Odinell, Union City, Krasnygrad, Taikograd, Freeport Technocracy Main article: Technocracy The Technocracy was a nationstate arising from the popular revolts of technicians and other industrial workers throughout Sol. Much of the original ideology can be traced back to Noveautrea. It declared itself a nationstate, beginning the Solar War, and merged into a unity government with the Consortium in SY 137. It briefly controlled large parts of the Main Belt. First appearance: Sol Dates: SY 129 to SY 137. Major characters: Arthur Feingold, Nikolaisha "Nikanor" Varkosky, Wilhelm F. Keigel Major systems: Various Main Belt systems Army of Eastern Kamijing Main article: Army of Eastern Kamijing The AEK is a militant faction loyal to the Confederacy founded out of the Freitaika Rebellion. They are the effective rulers of Kamijing and Freitaika and play a principal role in the Solar War. It dissolved in SY 138 with the suicide of it's last warlord during the Siege of Mars. First appearance: Invictus Dates: SY 97 to SY 138 Major characters: Akira Ueshiba, Wu Kenshu, Moriyoshi Mirimoto Major systems: Kamijing, Freitaika Protectorate Main article: Protectorate The Protectorate was a unity government formed by Free Mars, the Confederacy, the Alliance, and the Army of Eastern Kamijing. It founded the city of Freeport on Mars and provided stability and military protection during the turmoil of the Solar War. The Protectorate officially dissolved in 138 and it's last remnants were defeated in the Twilight Era by the Anthrarchos regime. First appearance: Invictus Dates: SY 133 to SY 138 Major characters: Haydn von Dehlin, Jaymeson Nicks, Cera Nicks, Johann Yun Baker, Søren Major systems: Free Mars, Confederacy, Alliance, Army of Eastern Kamijing Anthroperium Main article: Anthroperium The Anthroperium is an entity rising from the ashes of the centuries of Consortium influence on Earth during the Twilight Era. A man known as Anthroperius Hypervincijovus Epiphanes - probably not many generations removed from Scaevola and Quintus - unites Earth and begins a cultural revolution. The Anthroperium begins a slow evolution and metamorphosis throughout Icarus until the destruction of Earth. First appearance: Daedalus Dates: Twilight Era to rise of Second Dominion Major characters: Anthrarchos Hypervincijovus Epiphanes Major systems: Upþ. Icari'yon Main article: '' The Icari'yon are humans that did not join the Second Dominion upon the destruction of Earth at the hands of the Anthrarchos regime. Many of the Icari'yon are descendants from the colony ships sent out from Earth during the period of the Infinity Gate's presence on Earth. The name is one applied to them by the El'yon and adopted by Joshua. First appearance: Icarus Dates: Major characters: Major systems: Tontheonic Civilization (Horse Lords / Bre'yai) Main article: Tontheonic Civilization The Horse Lords call themselves the Domain of the Thousand Worlds of Conquest and are the direct descendant civilization of one of the colony ships that left Earth during ''Icarus. They are one of the major pangalactic civilizations during the Third Trilogy. First appearance: Andromeda Dates: Major characters: Ecthelion III Elorian Major systems: Category:General